Tivancore
The Tivancore was a tier 2 empire of artificial beings under a despotic organic hand in sector 3, sector 4, and sector 5 of the Alpha Quadrant. The Tivancore was a collective of vessels, space structures, and planets ruled by a sizable population of organic beings known as Koremians. The Tivancore was, at its peak, bordered to the galactic north by the Empire of Nod; to the galactic southwest by the Unified Earth Government, Sobornost, and United Kingdom of Kasterborous; to the galactic south by the New Lunar Republic and Anglican Empire; and to the galactic southeast by the Eldari. Controlling over 40 systems, the Tivancore was one of the the largest known empires in the galaxy. They were ran out of existence in the face of expanding tier 0 powers from other galaxies. Long story. The first Tivancore was constructed by a race known as the Narikoremi, after which the rise of the Tivancore faction would begin following the extermination of the Narikoremi by that first cube. Said cube exited into normal space and began to expand by devouring any carbon it came across in space, going to such extremes as devouring entire fleets and planets in the heat of armed combat. Multiple civilizations would attempt to stop this cube, going to extreme lengths including the utilization of unconventional weapons such as guns the size of gas giants and the use of stars as weapons, though these attempts would prove to fail and only continue to feed the cube's hunger. It is after the cube consumed the supergiant UY Scuti, officially the largest star in the galaxy at the time, on Amity Day that the cube began to decline, begining to collapse under its own weight and gravitational pull before releasing "seeds" of itself into empty space and throwing itself at the galactic core. These seeds would go on to form the basis of the cubes and sphere which have come to form the new collective of Tivancore. In 2720, the Coerator, the despotic head of the collective capitulated under irrational logic and gave way to the modern rule of the free and thriving, sentient Koremian population. As a hive-like race with seemingly basic motives, the Tivancore's artificial vessels failed to display any signs of culture, emotion, or ambitions beyond growth and the attainment of intellect. They were reactionary, and required to be provoked or be threatened by the possibility of extinction in order to trigger hostile actions. Modules The primary weapon of the collective used to be the weirdly shaped vessels that emerge from their shipyard complexes, primarily cube shaped masses of metal, some sizing up millions of cubic miles. Cubes like the picture to the right would be the first thing that enemies of the collective fought in the 2710s. At the dawn of the rise of the Koremian rulers at the turn of the 2720s, huge ships like these were scrapped and turned into smaller, more versatile ships. However, the larger ones would not shrink, but would contribute to Koremi's building of its infamously large ships, like Colossus (Kolocas) class dreadnaughts, which measure hundreds of miles long. Their infantry numbers were in abundance as they are mostly just synonymous drones. The Koremian legislature ruled in 2720 that they would only apply artificial drones for warfare and construction, and would never put a Koremian life at risk. All drones remained unfeeling. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:Tivancore Category:NABane Category:Alpha Quadrant